


Sweet encounters

by Mathiiel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bus, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: Yoo Kihyun vit quelqu’un dans le bus qui attira instantanément son attention.





	Sweet encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236650) by [kkukkungichokkomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi). 



> Cette fic est une traduction de l'histoire "Sweet encounters" de kkukkungichokkomi. Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé de la traduire et de la partager dans une autre langue que l'anglais.

Yoo Kihyun ne s’attendait pas à quelque chose de spécial ce matin-là. Il se leva tôt comme d’habitude, courut dans la chambre de Jooheon pour lui pincer les joues, le poussant dans la salle de bain pour qu’il ne soit pas en retard au travail, et prépara un délicieux petit-déjeuner pour tous les deux. Ils mangèrent en silence – parce que Jooheon ne pouvait même pas encore ouvrir les yeux correctement – et ils partirent, prenant leurs bus respectifs. Le corbeau prit ses écouteurs, les enfonçant dans ses oreilles et fit défiler sa musique pour choisir une chanson. La mélodie correspondait à la journée printanière ensoleillée et le faisait sourire légèrement pendant qu’il regardait le paysage. Kihyun avait une philosophie de vie et c’était de vivre chaque jour comme si c’était le dernier. Il avait toujours essayé de penser positivement aux choses de la vie comme son colocataire et ils s’entendaient plutôt bien grâce à cela. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu de mauvaises journées, mais ils avaient pu les affronter et trouver des solutions rapides à leurs problèmes.

Comme il avait été mentionné précédemment, Kihyun ne s’attendait à rien de spécial ce lundi matin ensoleillé. Sa journée habituelle consistait à aller au travail et à rentrer chez lui tard le soir, bien que ses yeux aient attrapé quelque chose d’intéressant. Eh bien, ce n’était pas quelque chose, mais quelqu’un qui avait attiré son attention. Un homme d’une vingtaine d’années était entré dans le bus vêtu d’un costume noir sexy et un joli sac à dos – également noir et dans une matière semblable au cuir – avec un lapin bleu foncé accroché. Kihyun ne pouvait s’empêcher de fixer le magnifique mâle, le scannant de la tête aux pieds plusieurs fois sans qu’il s’en aperçoive. Ses cheveux brun chocolat étaient coiffés sur le côté et il continuait à envoyer des messages sur son téléphone portable, sans se donner la peine de jeter un coup d’œil à ce qui l’entourait. Il semblait plongé dans son propre monde alors qu’il traversait le véhicule jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne l’arrière où se tenait Kihyun. L’étranger avait saisi la même barre de métal sur laquelle il se trouvait et avait continué de fixer son téléphone.

Le corbeau fit de son mieux pour détourner les yeux de cette créature magnifique, bien qu’il n’ait pas pu le faire. Il avait dû remercier le ciel que le garçon n’ait pas levé les yeux de l’appareil ; même pas une seule fois pendant tout le voyage. Il avait un visage masculin avec un gros nez et une petite bouche mignonne, et Kihyun sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse quand l’homme leva finalement les yeux, observant leur environnement avant de se tourner vers lui pour le regarder. « Excusez-moi », dit-il, et le corbeau sentit ses entrailles fondre. " _Tu dois te moquer de moi_ ", pensa-t-il en attendant cette voix grave qui sonnait comme de la musique à ses oreilles. « Est-ce que nous approchons de l’arrêt Euljiro-dong ? C’est la première fois que je voyage en bus et je suis un peu perdu », ajouta-t-il, et la mâchoire de Kihyun tomba. Il était resté immobile pendant quelques secondes jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à réagir.

« Oui ! » Dit-il, traitant finalement ce que le bel homme avait demandé. « C’est le suivant », il sourit avec autant de charme qu’il le pouvait et reçut un sourire maladroit de l’autre homme, qui s’inclinait devant lui avant d’appuyer sur le bouton et d’attendre que le bus s’arrête. " _Bien, Yoo Kihyun_ ", pensa-t-il, se touchant le visage une fois le chef-d’œuvre disparut dans les rues bondées de Séoul. " _S’il commence à voyager en bus tous les jours à partir de maintenant, je pourrai arranger mon erreur_ ", se dit-il dans une tentative d’être positif.

Une fois arrivé à son bureau, il laissa tomber son porte-documents sur son bureau et prit son manteau, le laissant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Son cerveau ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer ce bel étranger qu’il avait vu dans le bus, bien qu’il ait cessé de penser quand son patron avait commencé à lui donner des cas importants à résoudre. Il était un avocat très occupé et ses clients étaient sa priorité. Le corbeau décida de tout lire et il réussit à avoir une journée de travail très productive.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Hyung, laisse tomber, tu ne le reverras plus jamais », lui assura Jooheon ce soir-là au dîner. Kihyun n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de raconter sa rencontre à son colocataire et il avait admis à quel point il était gêné de répondre si lentement. Le plus jeune essayait de le calmer, bien qu’il ne fût pas sûr que ce soit les bons mots à dire. Kihyun voulait le revoir pour réparer son erreur ; il ne faisait que raconter l’histoire à Jooheony, rien de plus.

« Mais je veux vraiment le revoir », dit le corbeau, en mangeant plus de la nourriture qu’il avait préparée plus tôt. « Il était chaud et je vais essayer de tout arranger plus que je puisse apprendre à le connaître », ajouta-t-il, et il vit son colocataire rouler des yeux. « Yah », Kihyun jeta une serviette sur son compagnon. « Je ne l’amènerai pas ici pour baiser, je le jure ! » Assura-t-il, se souvenant de la dernière conversation qu’il avait eue. Tous deux emmenaient parfois des gens à l’appartement, mais ils avaient décidé que ce n’était pas juste pour l’autre et s’étaient mis d’accord pour arrêter. Si l’avocat pouvait baiser le bel homme, il ne le ferait pas chez eux.

« Si tu le dis », Jooheon but du coca de son verre et le laissa sur la table une fois de plus. « Si tu le revois, prends une photo, je veux voir si tu dis la vérité », dit-il en riant, faisant soupirer l’aîné.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu le voir ? Tu n’aimes même pas les hommes ». Kihyun ne voulait pas faire ça. Prendre une photo risquait toujours tout. Et si l’étranger le voyait ? Ce serait la fin de ses possibilités et il devrait sûrement prendre le métro après une humiliation de cette ampleur. « Je ne ferai pas quelque chose comme ça, c’est aussi stupide que l’enfer », ajouta-t-il en mangeant plus pendant qu’il faisait une pause.

« Oh, allez ! Je te parie 10 wons. » Jooheon sourit et il grogna. Le plus jeune savait qu’il aimait prouver des choses et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’accepter. « Ok, tu as une semaine pour le faire, si tu échoues, l’argent sera à moi », son compagnon sourit et ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller l’affaire.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Le lendemain matin, Kihyun fût prêt à voir la bombe. Il avait dissimulé ses écouteurs et se tenait debout au même endroit que la ville. Ses yeux fixèrent la porte du bus, se contentant de se tourner vers la fenêtre quand il vit le type entrer dans le véhicule. Le brun avait un costume différent cette fois, il était noir avec de fines lignes verticales en blanc et ses cheveux étaient coiffés de la même façon. Après avoir payé, il marcha vers l’arrière comme il l’avait fait la veille et se leva à côté de Kihyun, qui essaya de ne pas paniquer. " _Allez, demande quelque chose, je suis prêt_ ", pensa-t-il, bougeant nerveusement son pied en attendant d’entendre à nouveau cette voix grave. Les yeux du corbeau jetèrent des regards discrets à la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui et il aperçut une étiquette avec son nom sur sa veste. " _Lis-le attentivement_ ", lui dit son esprit. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre que le nom de famille de l’homme était Im, même s’il ne pouvait pas saisir le nom.

« Changkyun », dit le mâle, effrayant Kihyun. Il sauta de surprise, tombant presque en arrière, mais l’étranger tenu son poignet pour ne pas le laisser tomber. « Je suis désolé, je pensais que vous essayiez de lire mon badge », ajouta-t-il et le corbeau écarquilla les yeux de honte. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l’autre l’avait remarqué, il était si prudent.

« Je-je ne le faisais pas ! » Kihyun le nia et Changkyun – il le répéta dans son esprit pour ne pas l’oublier – gloussa. « Je me demandais juste ce qu’il y avait de pelucheux là-bas », dit-il rapidement, montrant le lapin qui pendait du sac à dos de l’homme chaud. Le brun se tourna pour regarder son propre objet et comprit ce que Kihyun voulait dire.

« C’est mon porte-bonheur », répondit Changkyun avec un petit sourire reposant sur ses lèvres. « Et mon patron déteste ça, alors j’ai eu l’idée de le mettre sur mon sac à dos pour qu’il le voie tous les jours ». Kihyun rigola et l’autre sourit avec charme, se tourna pour regarder la fenêtre du bus juste après. Le corbeau s’impatienta une fois de plus parce que le type qu’il avait interrogé lui parlait et qu’il ne pouvait même pas penser à un sujet approprié pour continuer à parler avec lui.

« Oh, je suis Kihyun au fait… », il pensa finalement à quelque chose et son compagnon s’inclina légèrement. « On dirait qu’il va pleuvoir, ne pensez-vous pas ? » Demanda-t-il, voulant que Changkyun continue à parler avec sa voix grave. L’avocat n’avait pas de meilleures idées et il ne voulait pas avoir l’air désespéré en demandant des choses personnelles à l’improviste. Le brun hocha la tête en réponse et son téléphone se mit à sonner. " _Merde_ ", pensa Kihyun, essayant de ne pas montrer la déception sur son visage. Changkyun répondit à l’appel et roula des yeux dans la direction du corbeau.

« Mon patron », murmura le bel homme et fit semblant de sourire même si son patron ne pouvait pas le voir. « Oui, Monsieur », le ton de sa voix semblait moins profond quand il parlait à son supérieur. « Je suis en route, je prends le bus », soupira-t-il d’agacement. « Je n’avais que cinq minutes de retard », il se défendait apparemment bien que Kihyun ait appris qu’il ne devrait jamais donner d’excuses aux patrons. « Je ne vous donne pas d’excuses », continua-t-il à parler, faisant rire le corbeau. « Très bien, j’y arriverai et je resterai 10 minutes de plus ». Changkyun se couvrit la bouche pour ne pas rire et Kihyun secoua la tête, pensant qu’il ne resterait pas longtemps à ce travail s’il traitait son patron comme ça. « Je ne me moque pas de vous, monsieur ». Sa voix se brisa un peu, mais il réussit à contrôler son rire en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Je serai là dans cinq minutes », ajouta-t-il et mit fin à l’appel.

« Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps à votre si vous parlez ainsi à votre patron », dit Kihyun parce qu’il ne voulait pas que leur conversation s’arrête. Le brun gloussa et appuya sur le bouton du bus. Son arrêt approchait et l’avocat ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être déçu. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Changkyun, il était vraiment curieux.

« Je ne veux pas durer longtemps en fait », le garçon le surprit avec sa réponse. « J’essaye de trouver un autre travail parce que je déteste celui-là », expliqua-t-il et Kihyun acquiesça de la tête. « Je dois y aller, ravi de vous rencontrer », il lui serra la main et lui fit un sourire. Changkyun s’inclina et partit, courant dans les rues de Séoul avec ce lapin bleu foncé en peluche suspendu à son sac à dos, et faisant jurer mentalement Kihyun parce qu’il ne pouvait pas prendre la photo secrète à laquelle Jooheon l’avait défié.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

La prochaine fois qu’il vit Changkyun, il était assis près de la fenêtre. Il avait finalement obtenu un siège, même si celui à côté de lui était déjà pris. Kihyun vit que le brun portait un costume bleu ce matin-là avec une chemise noire et il faisait beaucoup de fangirl dans son esprit parce qu’il avait l’air magnifique. " _S’il te plaît, descends maintenant_ ", pensa-t-il en regardant la femme assise à ses côtés avec une expression de garce sur son visage. L’homme magnifique qu’il voulait tant séduire était là et cette femme foutait tout en l’air. " _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté debout ? Pourquoi ?_ " Il se plaignit intérieurement, mais il cessa de penser au moment où Changkyun lui fit signe de la main. " _Oh mon dieu, il se souvient de moi_ ", il était vraiment heureux, mais il ne fit qu’un petit sourire simple.

Changkyun traversa le couloir étroit rempli de monde et se tenait debout à côté de la femme qui se trouvait entre lui et cette belle créature. Le brun prit son portable de sa poche et commença à envoyer des messages, faisant se demander à Kihyun s’il avait une petite amie ou quelque chose de ce type. Même s’il était homosexuel, il n’avait pas un bon radar et il ne savait pas si Changkyun était gay ou pas. Il n’arrêtait pas de le fixant, détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre chaque fois que le mâle le regardait. C’était stupide, mais il ne voulait pas être l’harceleur du bus pour Changkyun, il voulait laisser une bonne impression. Il avait déjà tout gâché avec l’étiquette avec son nom et il ne pouvait pas faire une autre erreur. " _L’image !_ " Pensa-t-il en se rappelant comme Jooheon s’était moqué de lui la veille au soir.

L’avocat s’empara de son portable et feignit d’envoyer un message. Il appuya sur la caméra et commença à bouger sa main comme s’il n’avait pas une bonne réception à l’intérieur du bus. Changkyun le regarda dans la confusion et Kihyun sourit simplement, lui disant que l’appareil était merdique. Le bel homme gloussa alors il décida d’avorter sa mission. Il était impossible de prendre une photo secrète avec l’objectif en le regardant en retour.

Après 10 minutes de voyage, la femme était finalement descendue, laissant à Changkyun le siège. Ce dernier s’assit, posant son sac à dos sur ses genoux et se mit à jouer avec la peluche. "Mignon", Kihyun sourit en adoration et attendit que l’autre dise quelque parce que c’était lui qui parlait à chaque fois qu’ils se rencontraient, « Alors, Kihyun, n’est-ce pas ? » Le corbeau hocha la tête quand son compagnon finit par parler de sa voix profonde et addictive. « Quel âge as-tu ? Je voudrais savoir si tu es mon hyung », demanda-t-il avec curiosité et Kihyun fut excité parce qu’il en saurait plus sur son béguin de bus.

« J’ai 25 ans, et toi ? » Le corbeau faisait semblant d’être détendu, même s’il mourait de bonheur à l’intérieur.

« J’ai 22 ans, donc je suppose que je devrais t’appeler hyung », ils gloussèrent tous les deux. « Tu es avocat, n’est-ce pas ? » Kihyun élargit ses yeux. Comment, diable le savait-il ? Était-il médium ? L’aîné commença à espérer qu’il n’entendait pas ses pensées parce que ce serait un problème.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement.

« J’ai juste deviné », Changkyun leva les épaules. « Tu portes toujours des costumes noirs et tu portes cette mallette tous les jours », expliqua-t-il, et Kihyun sourit parce que le magnifique mâle qu’il avait vu l’avait remarqué. « Je suis comptable », continua-t-il et le corbeau fut surpris ; il n’avait jamais imaginé que le plus jeune serait un comptable ennuyeux. « Je sais, ennuyant, non ? » Soupira le brun. « Je suis sur le point de finir ma carrière, mais je n’aime pas ça, je suis juste bon avec les chiffres et mon père est aussi un comptable », dit-il en riant et Kihyun le fit aussi.

« Pourquoi fais-tu celui-ci si tu ne l’aimes pas ? » L’avocat se sentit de plus en plus à l’aise à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Je ne savais pas quoi étudier … c’est ma meilleure raison », dit-il en riant, faisant largement sourire le corbeau. « J’adorerais être musicien… Quelque chose que mon père considère comme une perte de temps », il parlait beaucoup, s’ouvrant à Kihyun et le faisant se sentir bien dans sa peau. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas tout gâché ces deux jours. « Mais c’est tout, je m’ennuierai le reste de ma vie », ils avaient tous les deux rigolé. « Aimes-tu être avocat ? » Lui demanda-t-il, le regardant avec impatience.

« J’aime être avocat », répondit Kihyun sans hésitation. « C’est un travail stressant, mais amusant », dit-il, et il vit Changkyun bouger sa peluche comme s’il pouvait marcher sur ses jambes. Il était mignon comme un bébé et le corbeau le trouvait plus attirant à chaque seconde. " _Peut-être qu’il sera le dernier homme que je ramènerai à la maison_ ", pensa-t-il en riant à l’intérieur.

« Oh, merde ! » Soudainement, le plus jeune se leva. « J’ai raté mon arrêt ! », hurla-t-il en paniquant, appuyant deux fois sur le bouton et attirant l’attention du conducteur. « Je suis désolé, à bientôt, Kihyun-hyung ! » Il agita la main et sortit du véhicule. Kihyun soupira, souhaitant passer plus de temps avec le brun. " _Au moins, nous avons parlé_ ", se dit-il en souriant et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour attendre son arrêt.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Kihyun sortit de son appartement le lendemain matin, paniqué à l’idée de ne pas voir Changkyun ce jour-là. Il s’était réveillé tard et avait fini par manquer son petit-déjeuner pour atteindre son bus. S’il avait cinq minutes de retard, il le manquerait, tout comme son petit-déjeuner. Le corbeau accéléra, arrivant finalement à son arrêt et remerciant le ciel, le bus n’était pas encore parti. Il était plein de gens et il jura mentalement quand un gars lui donna un coup de coude. Ce n’était pas intentionnel, bien sûr, mais il n’était pas d’humeur à ça. Le véhicule bougeait tellement qu’il devait garder les deux mains sur la barre de métal. Tout était en désordre ; même sa chemise et ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Il s’assurerait d’aller aux toilettes du bureau pour tout réparer.

Quand Changkyun était finalement apparu, il élargit les yeux. Il pensait sûrement la même chose à propos du nombre de personnes qui étaient présents, mais dès qu’il le vit, il agita la main. Quelque chose attira l’attention de Kihyun quand le cadet fit ça, ses mains n’étaient pas vides. Le corbeau se demanda si son patron l’avait envoyé acheter du café parce qu’il avait deux tasses. Ce n’était pas sûr de marcher dans le bus comme ça ; quelqu’un pouvait le pousser et jeter tout le contenu sur le plancher ou sur un autre passager. Le comptable traversa lentement le couloir et se leva à côté de lui, s’inclinant poliment comme une salutation. « Salut », il bâilla et Kihyun réalisa qu’il n’avait pas de cravate ce matin. " _Peut-être qu’il est endormi aussi_ ", pensa-t-il et sourit à l’autre, le saluant en retour. « J’ai acheté ça pour toi », le beau brun lui tendit une tasse et il laissa tomber sa mâchoire, incapable d’y croire. « Tu-tu n’en veux pas ? » Demanda nerveusement le plus jeune et Kihyun se remit rapidement, secouant la tête avec un sourire.

« Bien sûr que je le veux », dit-il, faisant en sorte que Changkyun se détende. « C’est juste », il fit une pause. « Je pensais que ton patron te demandait d’acheter du café, donc je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ce soit pour moi », gloussa l’avocat et son compagnon sourit, buvant un peu de son café. « Merci », Kihyun but aussi, se sentant de plus en plus confiant à chaque seconde qui passait. Le magnifique mâle qu’il aimait tant l’avait remarqué il y a deux jours et il avait pensé à lui pour acheter une autre tasse de café.

« Pas de problème ». Changkyun regarda fixement la fenêtre depuis ce moment et l’aîné essayait de trouver un bon sujet de conversation avant que le silence ne devienne gênant. « J’ai tellement sommeil », se plaignit le brun avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « Je suis resté debout à lire la nuit dernière et je me suis endormi ce matin », expliqua-t-il et Kihyun était encore une fois en train de s’accrocher à l’intérieur de son esprit. Changkyun n’était pas seulement beau, il aimait lire. « Je suis désolé si je suis une compagnie ennuyeuse », s’excusa-t-il et le corbeau agit la main devant son visage pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

« Je suis endormi aussi », gloussa Kihyun. « Mais je ne suis pas resté debout toute la nuit, je suis devenu vraiment paresseux ce matin », ils ont rigolé tous deux. « Hey », commença l’aîné, pensant toujours si c’était une bonne question puisqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés il y a deux jours. « Est-ce que tu vis près d’ici ? » Demanda-t-il et Changkyun hocha la tête.

« Ouais, quelques pâtés de maisons dans cette direction », il pointa du doigt. « De mon arrêt », expliqua-t-il après, se rendant compte qu’ils avaient déjà bougé. « Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? » Le plus jeune fit battre son cœur avec cette question. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il réalise qu’il avait des intentions cachées.

« Rien, je vis juste près de mon arrêt et je me demandais si tu vivais près de ton arrêt aussi », mentit Kihyun, essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop intéressé par Changkyun. « Je suis tellement content de ne pas à avoir à marcher que deux pâtés de maisons », ajouta-t-il et son compagnon hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Ouais », répondit le brun et son téléphone sonna. Il ouvrit un message et Kihyun se retourna pour ne pas regarder l’écran. Même s’il voulait tout savoir, il n’était pas comme ça. « Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, tu n’as pas à te retourner », Changkyun le surprit et après avoir dit ça, il bue plus de son café. « Ce n’est rien que tu ne puisses pas voir », il lui montra une courte vidée d’un chien mignon. « Mon colocataire m’envoie ces vidéos, toute la journée », dit-il en riant et Kihyun sourit vivement.

« J’aime les chiens », lui dit le corbeau, en prenant une autre gorgée de son café.

« Moi aussi, mais j’ai un chat », Changkyun était vraiment gentil avec lui et l’avocat commença à se demander si le plus jeune l’aimait aussi. « Il est gras et duveteux comme une peluche », ajouta-t-il et Kihyun rigola. « Regarde », lui dit-il et lui montra une photo du chat. C’était vraiment mignon, tout comme son propriétaire. La seule différence était que Changkyun était extrêmement maigre.

« C’est vraiment mignon » " _Comme toi_ ", pensa-t-il pendant que le beau comptable parcourait les photos de l’animal. « J’aimerais bien avoir un animal de compagnie, mais mon colocataire reste plus à la maison et il n’aimerait pas s’en occuper », expliqua Kihyun à son compagnon, le faisant rire.

« Oh ! Mon arrêt », lâcha-t-il quand il jeta un coup d’œil dehors. « Je suis désolé, je te verrai demain ! Passe une bonne journée », dit Changkyun en lui tapotant le dos avant de descendre du bus et de laisser Kihyun avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Il est extrêmement mignon et il aime les animaux comme moi, et il m’a acheté une tasse de café », Kihyun n’arrêtait pas de raconter à son colocataire tout sur la rencontre du matin et combien il voulait voir Changkyun encore et encore tous les jours. Jooheon le regarda avec un sourire entendu, pensant sûrement au pari et à la façon dont il n’avait pas encore pris de photo. Le corbeau ne s’en souciait pas, il le ferait à son rythme et s’il perdait le pari, il l’affronterait. Il aimait beaucoup le brun et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause d’une photo stupide. « Nous avons parlé de son gros chat et il m’a montré des photos », continua-t-il, ignorant l’expression de Jooheony. « Je pense qu’il pourrait m’aimer aussi », sourit-il fièrement.

« Ouais, il t’aime sûrement aussi », dit Jooheon. « Et la photo ? L’as-tu faite ? » Demanda-t-il et Kihyun roula des yeux.

« Tu sais que je ne l’ai pas fait, je te l’aurai montré si c’était le cas », grogna-t-il en mangeant plus de pop-corn qu’il avait fait. Ils regardaient un film après le dîner parce qu’il était encore tôt pour aller dormir et Kihyun avait eu l’idée de faire quelque chose à manger. Il adorait manger, il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. « Devrais-je lui demander de sortir ? » L’avocat n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il devait faire puisque Changkyun était si imprévisible. Le premier matin de leur rencontre, Kihyun pensait qu’il ne lui parlerait plus jamais, mais il avait complètement tort. Et il n’avait jamais imaginé que le plus jeune lui achèterait du café, de sorte qu’il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui.

« Peut-être que tu devrais, il ne dirait pas non », Jooheon accepta et but du coca dans son verre. « Peut-être que tu devrais lui acheter un chat en peluche et lui demander de sortir avec ça », plaisanta-t-il, gagnant un regard mortel de son colocataire. « Quoi ? Il aime ces choses moelleuses et il est comme un gosse d’une manière ou d’une autre », il essayait de se défendre et il avait raison à propos de Changkyun. « Ou », son compagnon fit une pause, « tu pourrais lui payer le petit-déjeuner », ajouta-t-il. « Ce ne serait pas bizarre depuis qu’il l’a fait ce matin », sourit-il et Kihyun hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il aime », soupira l’aîné, ayant beaucoup de mal à penser à quelque chose de cool à faire.

« Il aime sûrement le café Americano, tout le monde le faire », Jooheon leva les yeux et le corbeau hocha la tête. « Et tu pourrais lui acheter quelque chose de sucré et lui dire que tu pensais à lui quand tu l’as acheté parce qu’il est gentil », plaisanta-t-il et Kihyun le frappa.

« Tais-toi », l’aîné mangea en silence après ça, ne voulant plus que son colocataire se moqua de lui. " _Je vais l’amener ici pour baiser et je m’assurerai de faire beaucoup de bruit_ ", pensa-t-il en regardant Jooheon avec un sourire maléfique.

« Hey, pourquoi me regardes-tu comme si – Oh non ! Tu n’oserais pas ! » Jooheony réalisa soudainement ses intentions.

« Quoi ? Je n’ai rien fait », Kihyun simula l’innocence et rit ensuite diaboliquement. « Si tu te moques encore de moi, tu paieras », ajouta-t-il et le plus jeune fit la moue.

« Tu es méchant », gémit Jooheon. « Très bien, je vais me taire », dit-il, et ils restèrent tous les deux en silence pendant un moment, mangeant du pop-corn et regardant la télévision.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Le lendemain matin, Kihyun s’était rendu compte que c’était déjà vendredi. Il n’y avait pas pensé toute la semaine, mais il était un peu triste ce jour-là. Il ne pourrait pas voir Changkyun pendant le week-end, alors il prit son courage en main pour lui demander de sortir avant de sortir du bus. " _Tu peux le faire Kihyun_ ", répéta-t-il dans son esprit pendant qu’il marchait jusqu’à l’arrêt de bus. Il pleuvait ce matin et il avait oublié son parapluie. Il jura en chuchotant, mais il se sentait heureux quand il trouva un siège vide dans le bus. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde et il se demanda si la pluie les obligeait à rester à la maison. Il fixa la fenêtre et se détendit. Il aimait regarder les gouttes d’eau tomber du ciel et mouiller le trottoir. Ces jours-là étaient ses préférés et il était impatient de voir Changkyun. Il n’avait rien acheté pour lui parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de ce que le plus jeune aimait. Il ne voulait pas se sentir stupide devant son béguin.

Le comptable entra dans le bus après quelques arrêts et la mâchoire de Kihyun tomba. Il avait un costume noir différent avec une chemise rouge et il était extrêmement beau, même avec son lapin en peluche habituel accroché à son sac à dos. Il avait un parapluie noir avec de minuscules dessins d’animaux en blanc et il envoyait des messages comme toujours. Il n’apporta pas de café ce jour-là et Kihyun remercia le ciel parce qu’il avait déjà pris son petit-déjeuner avec Jooheony. Le plus jeune le vit immédiatement et s’assit à côté de lui, le saluant avec un petit sourire reposant sur ses traits. « Comment vas-tu ? J’étais si fatigué ce matin, j’ai failli rester endormi », dit le brun, le faisant rire.

« Je vais bien et toi ? » Répondit Kihyun, regardant ses yeux hypnotisant. « J’ai beaucoup d’énergie, j’adore les jours de pluie », confia-t-il. « La mauvaise chose, c’est que j’ai oublié mon parapluie, » soupira-t-il, « il reposait près du cadre de la porte et que je ne l’ai pas vu », gronda-t-il et Changkyun rigola.

« Je vais bien aussi », le plus jeune empocha son téléphone portable et ouvrit son sac à dos. « C’est la raison pour laquelle tes cheveux sont mouillés », ajouta-t-il en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. « C’est pour toi », il lui tendit un petit sac à papier qui contenait des trucs sucrés. « J’en ai acheté pour moi, mais je me suis souvenu que tu n’avais pas déjeuné hier alors je t’en ai pris », expliqua-t-il en rougissant. Il était extrêmement mignon en étant timide et le cœur de Kihyun était en train de fondre. Même sa voix profonde et masculine sonnait moins grave quand il parla. « J’espère que tu aimes les sucreries », il ferma son sac à dos en le fixant pour éviter tout contact visuel.

Kihyun ne put s’empêcher de sourire, il était vraiment content. « Merci, Changkyun », il en prit un et le mangea. « J’aime la nourriture en général », ajouta-t-il et Changkyun gloussa. « Alors, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter », ils en rirent tous les deux et restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, en entendant que les murmures des autres et les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient. C’était tellement relaxant d’être comme ça avec le brun ; Kihyun n’arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était facile à vivre. Il pensait qu’il se sentirait mal à l’aise dans une telle situation, mais il se sentait extrêmement à l’aise.

Kihyun fixa son compagnon pendant quelques secondes, pensant lui demander de sortir avant qu’il ne descende du bus. Il devait le faire, il ne pouvait pas rater l’occasion. Au moins, il devrait avoir son numéro de téléphone ou la photo que Jooheon voulait tant voir. L’aîné prit son téléphone, simulant qu’il essayait de lire un message et leva la main. L’appareil était déjà en mode silencieux, il n’avait qu’à appuyer sur le bouton de la caméra, rien de bien difficile. Il était sur le point de le faire quand Changkyun se retourna pour le regarder, ruinant tout. Le cœur de Kihyun courut et il baissa rapidement le téléphone, le verrouillant pour ensuite fixer la fenêtre. Le plus jeune commença à rire doucement et l’avocat dut se retourner parce qu’il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu’il ne l’entendait pas.

« Prends-la », dit le plus jeune, le surprenant.

« Quoi ? » Il prétendit qu’il ne comprenait pas de quoi Changkyun parlait, mais le beau comptable leva les yeux au ciel.

« Prends la photo, je ferai semblait de ne rien savoir », le brun lui fit tomber la mâchoire. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait tout réalisé une fois de plus. " _Est-ce qu’il lit dans mon esprit ou quelque chose comme ça ?_ " Pensa-t-il. « J’ai vu la caméra », il pointa son index vers son téléphone portable, ce qui le rendait encore plus honteux. « Ne t’inquiète pas, je sais que tu as fait un pari », ajouta-t-il, surprenant de plus en plus Kihyun à chaque seconde. « Mes amis se moquaient de moi comme ça », gloussa-t-il. « Ils montraient du doigt n’importe qui et ils pariaient que je ne pouvais pas aller lui parler », expliqua-t-il et Kihyun agita les mains pour le nier. Il ne parlait pas à Changkyun juste à cause d’un pari, il l’aimait vraiment.

« Je n’ai fait qu’un pari sur la photo, je te parle parce que j’en ai envie », avoua l’aîné et le brun sourit.

« Je suis content, je veux te parler aussi », dit Changkyun et l’avocat faillit mourir à l’intérieur. Le comptable était si mignon ; autant que son chat gras et duveteux. Il était la définition du mignon pour Kihyun et il voulait sérieusement le câliner. « Prends la photo, je regarderai la fenêtre pour faire semblant de ne pas savoir », ils avaient tous les deux rigolé et Kihyun le fit, pensant joyeusement qu’il serait capable de faire taire Jooheon ce soir-là au dîner.

///

« Merci », le corbeau empocha encore une fois son téléphone portable et Changkyun se leva. " _Oh non,_ " pensa-t-il, " _demande-lui avant qu’il parte !_ " Il paniqua, mais vit le plus jeune mettre son adorable peluche à l’intérieur de son sac à dos pour ensuite l’accrocher à ses épaules. « Changkyun, tu t’en vas ? » Demanda-t-il et son compagnon hocha la tête.

« Je dois descendre maintenant », répondit Changkyun, et Kihyun se maudit mentalement. « Tu peux avoir mon parapluie, je vais courir jusqu’à mon bureau puisqu’il est là », il désigna un bâtiment qui se trouvait juste en face de l’arrêt de bus.

« Je ne peux pas l’accepter, tu seras trempé et ton costume a l’air cher », l’avocat essaya de le convaincre qu’il était fou de faire quelque chose comme ça avec de si beaux vêtements.

« Ce n’est pas le cas », nia Changkyun. « Je veux que tu le gardes, s’il te plaît », il le laissa sur le siège vide. « Je te reverrai lundi », sourit-il avec charme et Kihyun était soudain à court de mots. « Oh ! » Il sortit soudainement quelque chose de sa poche. C’était un morceau de papier avec son nom et un numéro de téléphone écrit dessus. « Envoie-moi un message si tu veux, je t’enverrai de jolies vidéos de chats », il gloussa et appuya sur le bouton, agitant la main avant de sortir du bus. Il atteignit le bâtiment très vite et laissa Kihyun avec une expression surprise. Sa main se referma autour du papier que Changkyun lui avait donné et il sourit en prenant le parapluie pour le garder plus près de son corps. " _Il m’aime aussi_ ", pensa-t-il, sentant son cœur battre à toute allure à l’intérieur de sa poitrine.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Dans ta face ! », il hurla, montrant à Jooheon la photo qu’il avait prise. « Je l’ai faite, paie-moi », exigea-t-il et son colocataire se plaignit avant de lui donner l’argent. « Et regarda », il lui montra le numéro de téléphone et le parapluie. « Il m’a donné son numéro de téléphone et son parapluie parce que j’ai oublié le mien », sourit-il. « Je suis heureux », ajouta-t-il en serrant le parapluie contre sa poitrine.

« Tu n’as pas l’air heureux du tout », dit Jooheon avec sarcasme, tapotant le dos de Kihyun juste après. « Félicitations », sourit-il sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. « Lui as-tu demandé de sortir ? » Demanda-t-il et l’aîné secoua la tête.

« Je ne pouvais pas, il ne me laissait pas parler », mentit-il parce qu’il avait tout le temps de lui demander de sortir avec lui, mais il ne l’avait pas fait parce qu’il s’était retrouvé être un lâche. « Mais je le ferai lundi, je ne veux pas avoir l’air désespéré », il alla dans sa chambre pour se changer en pyjama et Jooheony le suivit.

« Tu es un lâche », rit son colocataire. « Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Tu es généralement très audacieux quand tu aimes quelqu’un », il avait raison, son audace avait complètement disparu avec Changkyun et il ne savait pas pourquoi. « Il a l’air vraiment chic », il donna son opinion sur l’apparence du plus jeune. « Je peux dire qu’il se soucie beaucoup de son apparence », ajouta-t-il, et Kihyun hocha la tête.

« Il coiffe toujours ses cheveux et arrange ses vêtements, je pense qu’il est vraiment à la mode », sourit l’avocat en se souvenant à quel point il était magnifique avec tous les costumes qu’il portait. « Et je ne veux pas être audacieux avec lui parce qu’il est différent… Je ne pense pas qu’il m’accepterait si je le traitais comme je traite les autres », expliqua-t-il et Jooheony hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, je l’aime pour toi », dit son colocataire.

« J’aime bien pour moi », plaisanta Kihyun et ils rirent tous les deux.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Quand le lundi arriva, Kihyun était si excité qu’il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il traînait le parapluie de Changkyun avec lui et il s’en fichait quand il trouva le bus bondé de gens. C’était inconfortable comme l’enfer, mais rien ne pouvait faire éclater sa bulle de bonheur. " _Aujourd’hui, tu vas lui demander_ ", se dit-il et il prit une profonde respiration. Ils s’étaient envoyé des messages tout le week-end, mais il n’avait pas envie de demander par téléphone. Ce serait encore plus lâche que de ne pas lui demander du tout.

L’avocat attendit patiemment l’arrivée de Changkyun et il fut surpris lorsqu’il entra dans le bus. Le plus jeune ne portait pas de costume cette fois-ci, il avait des vêtements de ville qui avaient l’air incroyablement luxueux et il avait son sac à dos avec sa peluche comme tous les autres jours. Quand il s’approcha de Kihyun, il agita la main et sourit. « Salut », dit-il en tapotant doucement son épaule et la caressant juste après d’une manière timide et mignonne. « Je suis venu ici pour dire quelque chose en fait », ajouta-t-il et le corbeau fut confus. « J’ai quitté mon emploi vendredi parce que j’en ai trouvé un nouveau, alors je suis venu ici pour te voir », il respira profondément comme s’il essayait de se détendre. Le plus jeune avait l’air nerveux et il bougeait un peu trop les pieds pour se sentir bien. « Et te-te demander de so-sortir », il bégaya un peu et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. " _Tellement mignon_ ", pensa Kihyun atteignant lentement les mains de Changkyun à partir de ses minces poignets. Le comptable établit un contact visuel, montrant une légère rougeur sur ses joues, et le corbeau profita de l’occasion pour hocher la tête.

« J’étais sur le point de te demander de sortir aussi, alors ma réponse est oui », l’aîné soupira de soulagement à son compagnon en signe de soulagement pour ensuite sourire joyeusement. Les autres personnes à l’intérieur du bus leur jetaient un coup d’œil, mais Changkyun ne semblait pas s’en apercevoir. Kihyun les vit, mais décida qu’il valait mieux les ignorer plutôt que dire quelque chose comme d’habitude. Il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune voit si vite le côté hardcore de sa personnalité. Il aurait sûrement peur et regretterait sa décision de lui demander de sortir avec lui.

« Je suis tellement soulagé maintenant », dit Changkyun en riant. « J’étais vraiment nerveux parce que je ne savais pas si tu m’aimais en retour », ajouta-t-il et l’aîné secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? J’étais si évident tout le temps », Kihyun fit rire son compagnon. « J’essayais même de lire ton nom sur ton badge, c’est pathétique non ? » Confessa-t-il et le brun rit une fois de plus.

« Je pensais juste que c’était peut-être le pari avec tu as fait avec ton colocataire », Changkyun était si peu sûr de lui et l’avocat ne comprenait pas parce qu’il le trouvait vraiment beau et cool - à tous les points de vue -.

« Il a fait ce pari après que je lui aie parlé de toi », gloussa-t-il et le plus jeune fut surpris. « Et il ne s’agissait que de la photo, rien de plus ».

« Oh, je vois », Changkyun avait l’air mignon comme toujours et Kihyun ne remarqua pas que le chauffeur était sur le point de s’arrêter à cause de lui. Il regardait son compagnon avec une telle adoration que sa main agrippée à la barre métallique du véhicule ne réussit pas à le maintenir en place. Il faillit tomber en avant bien que Changkyun le rattrapa, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille avant de tomber le visage en premier sur ce sol sale.

« Merci ! » Lâcha-t-il une fois qu’il parvient à se remettre et se rendit compte que ses mains serraient la magnifique veste de Changkyun. Ce dernier avait un léger rougissement sur les joues, mais il ne semblait pas gêné, il semblait heureux. « Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention et ma main s’est détachée », expliqua-t-il, et le comptable secoua la tête en disant que tout allait bien.

« Je vais te laisser maintenant, je dois trouver des ingrédients pour ma mère et ils sont vraiment spécifiques », il roula des yeux et Kihyun gloussa. « Elle m’a invité chez elle parce que mon père devait voyager et qu’elle se sent seule », soupira-t-il. « Et je vais devoir l’aider à cuisiner », continua-t-il à se plaindre et à faire rire l’aîné plus fort.

« Eh bien, considère que tu as de la chance, » déclara Kihyun. « Quand tu auras 25 ans, elle ne t’invitera plus et tu te sentiras triste », ajouta-t-il et Changkyun secoua la tête avec une moue. « Oui, tu le feras », insista-t-il et le brun lui sourit.

« Tu n’arrêtes pas de me nier jusqu’à ce que je te donne raison, n’est-ce pas ? » L’avocat hocha la tête en réponse et Changkyun ricana. « Okay, tu as raison », il abandonna et il embrassa sa joue soudainement, ce qui le fit sursauter. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne l’aimait pas, il l’aimait. Il ne s’y attendait pas, c’est tout. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas précipiter quoi que ce soit ! » S’excusa-t-il et Kihyun se mit à rire.

« C’est bon, tu n’as pas précipité les choses, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu m’embrasses, c’est tout », expliqua-t-il et il donna un léger baiser sur la joue de Changkyun en retour. « Passe une bonne journée et envoie-moi un message si tu veux faire quelque chose ce soir », le plus jeune acquiesça et lui fit un clin d’œil en plaisantant avec lui. « Je ne le voulais pas dire ça ! » Paniqua-t-il, mais ils rirent tout de suite après.

« Ok, je t’appellerai », le brun remit un peu ses cheveux en place avant d’appuyer sur le bouton. « Ne fais rien ce soir, j’ai déjà quelque chose en tête », dit-il après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. « Je te verrai ce soir, Kihyun-hyun », il agita la main et sortit du véhicule. Kihyun le regarda avec un sourire jusqu’à ce qu’il voie une femme avec un regard de jugement juste à côté de lui.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il durement, la faisant se retourner. « C’est mieux », sourit-il en se sentant satisfait de tout. Il espérait que Jooheony l’aiderait à choisir ses vêtements parce qu’il était vraiment nerveux à l’idée que Changkyun le voit sans l’un de ses beaux costumes.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Jooheon le regardait fixement pendant qu’il lui racontait l’histoire de ce matin-là. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Kihyun pendant qu’il se changeait et se préparait à sortir avec le beau brun qu’il surveillait depuis une semaine. Ses nerfs étaient encore pires à ce moment-là et se demandait pourquoi. Il savait que Changkyun était une personne détendue quand il s’agissait de conversations et il savait qu’il était vraiment peu sûr sous tous ses vêtements et coiffures stylées. Une personne comme lui ne jugerait jamais personne, il le savait déjà, mais il était nerveux quand même. C’était une peur irrationnelle à son avis, bien qu’il ne puisse pas la contrôler. « Ok, hyung, détends-toi ! Tout ira bien », Jooheony interrompit son bavardage inutile et choisit des vêtements pour lui. Ce n’était pas son style, c’était le style de son colocataire, mais il l’aimait bien. « Depuis quand tu es si nerveux avant un rendez-vous ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Sois toi-même, il t’aime déjà », il avait raison.

« Je me sens mal à l’aise parce qu’il est différent des autres avec qui je suis sorti … C’est une bonne personne, je peux le dire seulement en le voyant », expliqua-t-il. « J’ai l’impression que je dois être plus prudent avec cette jolie créature », dit-il et Jooheon gloussa.

« T’es un connard, c’est une personne comme toi », il lui tapota le dos. « Maintenant, change-toi », ordonna-t-il. « Il va arriver d’une seconde à l’autre, il est déjà 20h », dit-il et Kihyun haleta, saisissant rapidement les vêtements pour les porter. Il courut dans la salle de bain et coiffa ses cheveux simplement avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour vérifier son reflet sur le miroir de sa taille.

« Bon », il se sentait satisfait de son apparence et la sonnette sonna à la seconde où Jooheony fit un signe de pouce en l’air. Kihyun prit son portefeuille et l’empocha, ouvrant la porte pour sortir. Une fois arrivé à l’entrée du bâtiment, il vit Changkyun derrière la porte vitrée. Le plus jeune bougeait avec impatience en attendant l’aîné et il sourit dès qu’il remarqua sa présence. Le brun avait l’air magnifique comme toujours et il ne put s’empêcher de le vérifier en marchant dans sa direction. Il déverrouilla l’entrée du bâtiment et sortit, saluant son compagnon en agitant la main timidement. Changkyun élargit ses yeux et laissa tomber sa mâchoire, le fixant comme s’il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Kihyun se sentit satisfait de cette réaction et remercia Jooheony mentalement.

« Whoa », le plus jeune n’arrêtait pas de le regarder. « Tu es, » il fit une pause, cherchant le mot juste dans sa tête, « magnifique ». Il parla finalement, faisant sourire son compagnon brillamment à son compliment. « Ce n’est pas comme si tu n’étais pas magnifique avant, j’aime juste te voir avec ton vrai style et pas seulement un costume que tu dois porter à cause de ton travail, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Le comptable parla si vite que Kihyun dût cligner des yeux deux fois avant de tout traiter. Il ne put s’empêcher de rire en réaction, ce qui rendit Changkyun nerveux une fois de plus. « Je suis désolé, je suis tellement maladroit tout le temps », s’excusa-t-il et l’aîné roula des yeux.

« Détends-toi, Changkyun-ah », il caressa l’épaule du plus jeune et lui picora la joue. « Tu es magnifique aussi », ajouta-t-il, faisant rougir son rendez-vous. « Et je dois avouer quelque chose », chuchota-t-il à l’oreille de Changkyun. « Ce ne sont pas mes vêtements, juste le jean est à moi », dit-il en faisant rire son compagnon. « Je n’étais pas sûr de mon apparence », continua-t-il, et le comptable secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous comme ça ? » Gloussa le brun. « Je ne peux pas emprunter les vêtements de mon colocataire parce qu’il fait 20 cm de plus que moi », ils rigolèrent tous les deux. « Et j’aime mes vêtements, ils sont comme mon armure », dit-il et Kihyun hocha la tête.

« Vos vêtements sont incroyables », assura-t-il, gagnant un sourire confiant de son rendez-vous. « On y va ? » Demanda-t-il et vit une voiture garée derrière Changkyun. « À qui est la voiture ? » Il ne pouvait pas croire que le plus jeune prenne le bus alors qu’il avait une voiture à utiliser.

« Oh, c’est la voiture de mon père », il regarda le sol avec honte alors qu’il joue avec l’ourlet de sa veste cool. « Je voulais juste t’emmener quelque part et je pensais que ce serait mieux si j’empruntais sa voiture », expliqua-t-il et Kihyun comprit parfaitement. « Allons-y », ajouta-t-il, en entrelaçant leurs doigts pour le tirer vers le véhicule.

« Sais-tu au moins comment conduire ? » Demanda Kihyun quand il était à l’intérieur de la voiture.

« Ouais, en quelque sorte », Changkyun gloussa en la démarrant. « N’aie pas peur, je plaisante », précisa-t-il au cas où l’aîné n’aurait pas saisi le ton de la blague dans sa phrase.

« Où allons-nous et pourquoi est-ce que je sens l’odeur de pizza ? » L’avocat commença à renifler, découvrant qu’il y avait deux boîtes de pizza sur le siège arrière. « On mange dans la voiture ? » Il continua à poser des questions et le plus jeune le fit taire.

« Tu verras », Changkyun partit et Kihyun décida de se détendre. Le plus jeune n’avait pas l’air d’un tueur, donc il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter.

« Mystérieux », dit-il. « J’aime ça », chuchota-t-il à l’oreille de l’autre, le faisant frissonner et rire juste après.

°ºð

Quand ils arrivèrent à l’endroit que Changkyun avait en tête, Kihyun découvrit que c’était le parc de Hangang. Il sourit quand son rendez-vous gara la voiture et ils descendirent avec les boîtes de pizza dans leurs mains. « C’est trop ringard pour un premier rendez-vous ? » Demanda le plus jeune, trouvant un bon endroit pour s’asseoir devant la rivière.

« J’adore ça », répondit-il en regardant l’eau et se sentant extrêmement détendu. Il voulait toujours faire quelque chose comme cela avec ses anciens petits amis, mais personne n’avait voulu. Changkyun avait une personnalité différente et Kihyun l’appréciait jusqu’à ce moment. L’environnement était extrêmement calme, le seul bruit qu’ils pouvaient entendre était l’eau qui coulait lentement. Il y avait quelques personnes qui faisaient le tour de l’endroit pour se promener et Kihyun aimait cette atmosphère. Ils ouvrirent une boîte de pizza et commencèrent à manger en silence, fixant le paysage. Ce n’était pas inconfortable, l’aîné s’habitua à la compagnie de Changkyun assez rapidement et il croyait que c’était une très bonne chose.

« Ok, dis-moi, qu’est-ce que tu aimes vraiment faire ? Je veux dire, tu n’aimes pas la comptabilité », Kihyun parla après quelques minutes de plus à dévorer la pizza et boire du coca – Changkyun avait également acheté quelque chose à boire –. « Qu’est-ce que tu aimes ? » Ajouta-t-il et le brun se tourna pour le regarder. Il mâchonna, alors il y réfléchit jusqu’à ce qu’il avale.

« Je crois que je t’ai déjà dit que j’aimais la musique », gloussa le plus jeune et Kihyun se souvient qu’il l’avait fait il y a quelques jours. Il se sentit soudain embarrassé et rougit, mais Changkyun se mit à rire, ce qui l’aida à se détendre. « C’est bon, je peux le répéter », il attrapa une autre portion de pizza. « J’écris des chansons quand je suis libre et que je joue de différents instruments », expliqua-t-il et l’avocat hocha la tête, approuvant totalement. « Je suis intéressé à en apprendre davantage, mais je doute d’en être capable », soupira-t-il. « J’ai trouvé un nouvel emploi dans une entreprise et je travaillerais à parler de lundi », continua-t-il à parler, puis il sourit à Kihyun. « Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il et l’aîné ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Eh bien, j’aime être avocat, mais je voulais aussi être musicien », Changkyun parut surpris de sa réponse. « J’adore chanter », confessa-t-il. Les seuls qui connaissaient son talent étaient ses parents et Jooheon, personne d’autre. Il chantait très bien, mais il avait décidé qu’il valait mieux aider les gens avec des essais. Il s’amusait à faire son travail et il pouvait encore chanter comme un passe-temps.

« Puis-je t’entendre chanter ? » Dit le brun après avoir bu plus de coca et il secoua automatiquement la tête. « Allez, tu dois être vraiment bon », ajouta-t-il et Kihyun sourit avec arrogance.

« Bien sûr que je suis vraiment bon, je suis le meilleur », l’aîné fit rire son compagnon et ne put s’empêcher de chanter. Il devait lui prouver qu’il était le meilleur de tous les temps et l’expression de Changkyun lui disait tout. Ce dernier laissa tomber sa mâchoire et sourit vivement lorsqu’il eut fini. Il avait une expression fière, mélangée à une expression de type fangirl, et Kihyun l’aimait bien. Il aimait la façon dont il réagissait et il se sentait encore plus cool qu’avant.

« Wow », la voix grave du brun sonna plus claire quand il parla. « C’était impressionnant », ajouta-t-il en souriant. « J’aime ta voix », complimenta-t-il et l’avocat sourit.

« Merci, Changkyun », il regarda le plus jeune pendant qu’il parla. « Je peux dire la même chose de ta voix », dit-il et Changkyun rougit.

« Ma voix n’est pas bonne », nia le brun et Kihyun lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« Ça l’est ! » Il se battit et il convainc l’autre à la fin. Le parc commença à devenir de plus en plus calme au fil du temps et ils s’amusèrent tous les deux. Ils parlèrent de choses différentes, ils mangèrent beaucoup et se regardèrent fixement. Quand il fut tard, ils décidèrent de partir. Le trajet en voiture était silencieux et ils se regardèrent de temps en temps. Changkyun le ramena chez lui et sortit de la voiture pour le saluer.

« Eh bien, j’ai passé un bon moment », Kihyun sourit, fixant ses yeux sur le magnifique jeune homme. « Merci pour tout », ajouta-t-il et se retourna alors que Changkyun lui saisisse le poignet.

« Attends », le brun le retourna et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. C’était un innocent baiser sur les yeux, plutôt mignon de l’avis de l’aîné. Ils bougèrent doucement ; les mains de Kihyun reposèrent contre la poitrine du plus jeune, tandis que ce dernier glissa librement autour de sa taille. Une fois qu’ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec des sourires stupides sur leurs visages et Changkyun picora une fois de plus ses lèvres avant de se retourner pour partir. « À bientôt », cria-t-il de la portière de sa voiture et agita la main. « Je suis content que tu m’aies ouvertement regardé dans le bus », dit-il et Kihyun écarquilla des yeux. Le brun rit, en faisant un clin d’œil juste après.

« Je suis content de l’avoir fait », dit l’aîné quand il put enfin réagir et il vit son rendez-vous partir. Dès qu’il entra dans l’ascenseur, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire joyeusement. Il s’était bien amusé avec un magnifique brun et il le reverra sûrement encore et encore. Il était impatient de sortir à nouveau avec lui.

Son appartement était calme quand il ouvrit la porte. Jooheony dormait sur le canapé alors il décida de le laisser dormir. Kihyun se dirigea dans sa propre chambre à coucher et se changea en pyjama. Il était ensuite allé dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et à son retour, il vit un message sur l’écran de son téléphone. Il sourit quand le nom de Changkyun apparut et il l’ouvrit.

De : Changkyun

Dors bien, hyung ! J’ai hâte de te revoir !

Et son monde s’illumina à ces simples mots.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à féliciter l'auteur sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
